


Safety first

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Torchwood survival protocol is ingrained in Ianto's mind





	Safety first

Click.

It was such a simple sound, but it held so much significance.

Once Ianto heard that sound, he felt a calmness wash over him, and he knew he was ready to face whatever lay ahead.

It was nothing more that a gentle sliding of metal against metal, and then click, as the mechanics locked into place.

Once upon a time he'd never even given it a thought, but as soon as he started working for Torchwood, he'd quickly come to learn that tiny sound could represent the difference between life and death.

He heard the reassuring sound of the others preparing as well.

Slide, click. Slide, click. Slide, click.

There was one missing, and he knew who the culprit was, annoyed that he could be so cavalier about his own life.

'Jack! I don't care if you're immortal. Put your bloody seat belt on or we're not going anywhere!'


End file.
